Freddie Highmore
|luogo di nascita = Camden Town, Londra, |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = }} Freddie Highmore è un attore britannico. È noto per aver recitato in Neverland - Un sogno per la vita (2004), Five Children and It (2004), La fabbrica di cioccolato (2005), Arthur and the Invisibles (2006), La musica nel cuore - August Rush (2007), TSpiderwick - Le cronache (2008), Toast (2010) e The Art of Getting By (2011). Ha vinto il Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Young Performer per due anni consecutivi (2004–05). Dal 2013 Highmore ha interpretatoNorman Bates]] nella serie Bates Motel. Biografia Giovinezza ed istruzione Freddie Highmore è nato il 14 febbraio 1992 a Camden Town, Londra, Inghilterra, in una famiglia dello show business. Sua madre, Sue Latimer, è un agente di talent i cui clienti includono, tra gli altri, gli attori Daniel Radcliffe e Imelda Staunton, e suo padre, Edward Highmore, è un attore. Ha un fratello minore di nome Albert "Bertie" Highmore, nato nel 1995. La casa di Highmore si trova ad Highgate una zona di North London. Highmore ha frequentato la scuola elementare di Hampstead e la "Highgate School", una scuola indipendente a Highgate, ed in seguito l'"Emmanuel College" di Cambridge, dove ha conseguito una laurea in spagnolo e l'arabo. Carriera 1999–2004: Inizi e Neverland - Un sogno per la vita Highmore ha iniziato la sua carriera di attore all'età di 7 anni con piccoli ruoli in televisione. Ha fatto il suo debutto cinematografico nella commedia Women Talking Dirty (1999). Nel 2001 Highmore ha interpretato il giovane re Artù nella miniserie Le nebbie di Avalon . Nel 2004, Highmore è tornato sul grande schermo nel film d'avventura''Due fratelli, diretto da Jean-Jacques Annaud. Nello stesso anno ha recitato in ''Five Children and It accanto a Kenneth Branagh, Zoë Wanamaker e Eddie Izzard. Sempre nel 2004 Highmore ha recitato in Neverland - Un sogno per la vita, il film che ha segnato una svolta nella sua carriera e per il quale ha vinto numerosi premi. 2005–11: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Astro Boy In 2005, he portrayed the main role of Charlie Bucket in the musical fantasy film Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, adapted from the book of the same name by Roald Dahl. He was reportedly recommended by co-star Johnny Depp, whom Highmore had worked with in Finding Neverland; Depp had been impressed by the young actor's performance and thus put his name forward for the role. Highmore had not seen the original 1971 version of the film, and decided not to see it until he was done filming so his portrayal of Charlie would not be influenced. For his role, he again won the Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Young Performer and was awarded the Satellite Award for Outstanding New Talent. Highmore also lent his voice to the film's accompanying video game of the same name. He next appeared as a young Max Skinner (Russell Crowe) in the comedy-drama film A Good Year, which was released in the UK on 27 October 2006. Also in 2006, he began portraying protagonist Arthur Montgomery in the live-action/animated fantasy adventure film Arthur and the Invisibles, released on 13 December 2006. Two sequels followed: Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard (2009) and Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds (2010). For the third film and the trilogy's accompanying video game, Highmore provided voice acting. In 2007, he lent his voice to the adventure fantasy film The Golden Compass (2007) and its video game of the same name. He then portrayed the title character in the drama film August Rush (2007), alongside Keri Russell, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, and Robin Williams. The story follows a musical prodigy as he searches for his birth parents. This film received a wide release on 21 November 2007. Highmore next starred in the dual role of American twins Simon and Jared Grace, alongside Sarah Bolger as their sister Mallory, in the fantasy adventure film The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008), based on the popular children's stories of the same name by Tony DiTerlizzi. The film also had a video game, The Spiderwick Chronicles, in which Highmore reprised the characters of Simon and Jared in a voice role. That same year, he provided voice acting for the role of Little Jack in the animated film A Fox's Tale (2008). In 2009, Highmore voiced the lead character in the animated film Astro Boy, and provided his voice to its accompanying video game, Astro Boy: The Video Game. He then played the main role in Toast, a BBC autobiographical film about chef Nigel Slater, which was aired on 30 December 2010. The miniseries marked the third time Highmore has worked with Helena Bonham Carter. Also in 2010, he starred as Hally Ballard, opposite Ving Rhames, in the drama film Master Harold...and the Boys, based on the play of the same name by Athol Fugard. The following year, he co-starred alongside Emma Roberts in the romantic comedy-drama The Art of Getting By (2011). 2012–present: Bates Motel and screenwriting debut In 2013, Highmore voiced the title character in the animated adventure film Justin and the Knights of Valour, released on 13 September 2013 in the UK and Ireland. Since 2013, he has portrayed the iconic role of Norman Bates, alongside Vera Farmiga as his mother Norma, in the A&E drama-thriller series Bates Motel, a prequel to the Alfred Hitchcock film Psycho that restarts the storyline in the present day. The series premiered on 18 March 2013, and Highmore has received nominations for the Saturn Award for Best Actor on Television (2013), Satellite Award for Best Actor – Television Series Drama (2013), People's Choice Award for Favorite TV Anti-Hero (2014), and Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Actor in a Drama Series (2014–15) for his performance. He also wrote the fourth season episode titled "Unfaithful", and will write and direct one episode of the fifth and final season of the series. In August 2014, it was reported that Highmore and Bates Motel executive producer Kerry Ehrin had written a comedy pilot script that was purchased by NBC. However, the project was not picked up to series. In 2015, he starred in the Libertines' music video for their single "You're My Waterloo", alongside actress Marama Corlett. In 2016, Highmore starred in Stephen Poliakoff's BBC Two seven-part miniseries Close to the Enemy, the coming-of-age comedy-drama film Holding Patterns, and Nick Hamm's political comedy-drama film The Journey. He has been cast to voice the Duke of Chesire in the upcoming animated adaptation of The Canterville Ghost. In December 2016, it was announced that he will portray the title character Baby Face Nelson in an upcoming A&E drama pilot Baby Face, which he co-wrote and will executive produce with Kerry Ehrin. Premi e nominations Filmografia Attore *''Women Talking Dirty'' (1999) *''Walking on the Moon'' (1999) Film TV *''Happy Birthday Shakespeare'' (2000) Film TV *''Le nebbie di Avalon'' (The Mists of Avalon) (2001) Miniserie TV *''Jack e il fagiolo magico'' (Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story) (2001) Miniserie TV *''I Saw You'' (2002) Serie TV *''Due fratelli'' (Deux frères) (2004) *''Neverland - Un sogno per la vita'' (Finding Neverland) (2004) *''5 bambini & It'' (Five Children and It) (2004) *''La fabbrica di cioccolato'' (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) (2005) *''Un'ottima annata - A Good Year'' (A Good Year) (2006) *''Arthur e il popolo dei Minimei'' (Arthur et les Minimoys) (2006) *''La musica nel cuore - August Rush'' (August Rush) (2007) *''Spiderwick - Le cronache'' (The Spiderwick Chronicles) (2008) *''Arthur e la vendetta di Maltazard'' (Arthur et la vengeance de Maltazard) (2009) *'''Master Harold' ... And the Boys'' (2010) *''Arthur e la guerra dei due mondi'' (Arthur 3: la guerre des deux mondes) (2010) *''Toast'' (2010) Film TV *''L'arte di cavarsela'' (The Art of Getting By) (2011) *''The Journey'' (2016) *''Holding Patterns'' (2016) *''Close to the Enemy'' (2016) Miniserie TV *''Bates Motel'' (Bates Motel) (2013-2017) Doppiatore *''La bussola d'oro'' (The Golden Compass) (2007) *''Kis Vuk'' (2008) *''Astro Boy'' (Astro Boy) (2009) *''Astro Boy vs. The Junkyard Pirates'' (2010) Cortometraggio uscito in home video *''Justin e i cavalieri valorosi'' (Justin and the Knights of Valour) (2013) Regista *''Bates Motel'' (Bates Motel), l'episodio "5.8" (2017) Sceneggiatore *''Bates Motel'' (Bates Motel), l'episodio "Unfaithful" (2016) Note Highmore, Freddie